The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell.
In a conventionally known configuration of a fuel cell, a membrane electrode gas diffusion layer assembly that includes a membrane electrode assembly and gas diffusion layers and a seal member in a film-like form that is arranged in a periphery of the membrane electrode gas diffusion layer assembly are placed between a pair of separators (as described in, for example, JP 2014-120368A). The seal member includes a core portion and surface layers (adhesive layers) that are arranged on respective sides of the core portion. In a process of manufacturing the fuel cell, the surface layers of the seal member are melted and are then cured, so that opposed surfaces of the separators arranged to face the respective surface layers of the seal member adhere to the surface layers.